<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Min-not-Ho by LilChris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246067">Min-not-Ho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChris/pseuds/LilChris'>LilChris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Dom Kim Woojin, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, They fuck in Chan's studio, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Woojin, overuse of kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChris/pseuds/LilChris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho’s not a ho. Despite his prevailing nickname, he’s never had sex. <br/>But he badly wanted to. So he turns to two of his members for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Min-not-Ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this legit a year ago and it's only just emerged from the depths of my computer, which is why Woojin is still present in SKZ in this fic. If that offends you, sorry?<br/>This is my first fic/first smut so please shower me with love and affection if you like it!</p><p>Just a quick note, the rest of the SKZ members appear for like tiny paragraph at the end and there is no explicit content with them but they do discuss fucking, so just be aware. </p><p>Also disclaimer:<br/>This is a fiction! It should not be your guide to real life!!! Make sure to practice safe sex and healthy relationships!<br/>1. They do not discuss the scene, roles, or dynamics, which is NOT what you should do in reality. Dom/Sub relationships are based on trust and communication! Don't just jump in like what WooMinChan did.<br/>2. Consent is sexy. It might seem like I put Woojin checking in on Minho too often, but remember this is their first time together.<br/>3. Safe sex please. Condoms are important, STDs are bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho’s not a ho. Despite his prevailing nickname, he’s never had sex. And that’s a damn shame. While he understands how fans might see him, what with his seductive dance moves and flirtatious behavior, he’s sadly still a virgin. He didn’t want to be but with Korea being what it is, and him being an idol, he didn’t exactly have the privilege of getting dicked down. But he wanted it. Badly.</p><p>This all started from one time when he accidentally stumbled upon a gay porno. He watched in awe as a guy’s ass swallowed up a cock and came untouched. It stirred something inside him, so he clicked on the next one, and off he went.</p><p>Mostly, he’s just curious. He wants to have that prostate orgasm that everyone claimed was amazing, he wants to feel stuffed full of cock, get split open by a dick, to be held down and rammed into until he saw stars. Minho had tried reaching his prostate by himself, but with his small hands he could never quite reach deep enough. Plus, everyone on the internet said it felt better when someone else helped. So naturally help he would get.</p><p>The easiest choice would have been Jisung. He and Minho are close, best friends even. But Jisung is too pure, too inexperienced, and Minho doesn’t want to taint him. Plus, Jisung probably sees Minho as a sex god, and Minho doesn’t want to disappoint him. So Jisung was out.</p><p>For obvious reasons, the rest of the maknae line (babies) are out too. He doesn’t think he could ever look Chan or Woojin in the eyes if he so much as breathed near Jeongin while thinking dirty thoughts. Changbin’s out too; Felix and Hyunjin would bite Minho’s head off if he tried to get into Binnie’s pants. So that left Chan and Woojin.</p><p>Minho knows that Chan and Woojin do some stuff together, but he’s never been clear on the details. One thing he does know though is when and where. It wasn’t hard to figure out; Chan and Woojin always set aside studio time together each week, what the rest of SKZ jokingly called “Elder Time”. Just the two of them in a soundproof room, no youngsters, no manager. Determined, Minho set out to get the dick(s) he wanted.</p><p>The next time WooChan have their studio time, Minho makes sure his schedule is free. As he wipes the sweat off his brow, he glances at himself in the mirror. He had been practicing their choreography to their latest song, so his cheeks have a slight pink tint to them, and his hair is slightly damp. He knew the elder members found him sexy like this; they had said as much to him after some of their performances. Satisfied with his appearance, he hefts his bag onto his shoulder and heads off to Chan’s studio.</p><p>~~</p><p>Woojin drinks in the sight before him. The futon in Chan’s studio had been pulled out to lie flat, and Chan himself was on it, naked on all fours. He has a black blindfold on and a thin layer of sweat makes him gleam. He looks like a meal, and Woojin’s ready to devour him. </p><p>He approaches the futon and Chan shivers in anticipation. The action makes him involuntarily clench on the plug in his ass, and he lets out a small squeak. Woojin smirks, reaching for the plug. He twists it in and out of Chan, teasing him.</p><p>“Ah…ah… Woojin please…”, Chan begs, arms shaking.</p><p>Still smirking, Woojin replies “Please what Channie?”</p><p>“I need more… please.”</p><p>“Now, now, good boys take what they’re given. Do I need to remind you of the rules?” Woojin asks as his mouth wanders along Chan’s back, leaving a trail of light kisses.</p><p>“No… ah… I’m sorry…ahhh… I’ll be good”</p><p>“That’s my Channie”, Woojin punctuates his statement with a sharp slap to Chan’s ass. Moving away, Woojin pulls the plug out of Chan. He reaches for the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.</p><p>“On your back”, Woojin commands. Chan quickly complies, placing a pillow under his hips for easy access. Leaning down, Woojin plants a quick kiss to Chan’s lips. Chan is beautiful normally, but this sight, with his pupils blown wide with pure want and swollen lips, is one Woojin will never tire of.</p><p>As Woojin leans down to connect their lips again, he roughly shoves two fingers inside Chan, making the boy beneath him cry out. He begins thrusting faster while keeping their lips connected. He swallows up all of Chan’s moans, savoring each one. After a while, he slows down, still massaging Chan’s walls, but pointedly ignoring the other boy’s sweet spot. He doesn’t want Chan cumming too early, so he settles for scissoring Chan open instead.</p><p>Chan finds himself thrusting down onto Woojin’s fingers, needy for more. It’s not enough, and he wants to ask for more, but he wants to be good. Instead he focuses on their kiss, nipping gently at Woojin’s bottom lip, intertwining their tongues. His actions pull a moan out of Woojin, and Chan smiles into the kiss, happy at the response. He doesn’t risk doing anything further. The better he behaves, the more Woojin will reward him.</p><p>Woojin pulls his fingers out of Chan, and Chan whines as he feels his hole clench around nothing. Catching his breath, he looks over to see Woojin grab a condom and roll it on. He feels Woojin line up, and braces himself, but Woojin doesn’t push in just yet. Confused, Chan opens his eyes to look questioningly at Woojin, lowering his guard for a second, and that’s when Woojin roughly shoves all the way in.</p><p>Chan practically screams, Woojin’s dick splitting him open. While Woojin’s fingers were great, nothing compares to the feeling of his dick. He feels every inch of it, feel the way his ass is wrenched open to accommodate Woojin’s thick cock. His dick was definitely above average length and girth, and Chan is reminded of that every time they have sex. Despite doing this several times, he is always shocked by just how far into him Woojin’s dick goes.</p><p>After the initial thrust, Woojin stills. He looks down at Chan, trembling and gasping on his dick. He feels a smirk come to his face; he loves it when he manages to make Chan speechless. Chan’s always so warm and tight around him, despite the copious amount of prep. He focuses all his energy on not moving, giving the beautiful boy beneath him time to adjust. Chan’s making it difficult for him though, ass clenching around his cock.</p><p>“Woojin…you can move now” Chan whispers, still trembling.</p><p>With permission, Woojin kisses Chan once more before pulling his hips back.  Just as he prepares to thrust in, a knock comes from the door.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>Minho knocks on the door nervously. As he walked over, his confidence had slowly seeped away, and now standing in front of Chan’s studio, he’s regretting his decisions entirely. What if they didn’t want him to join, what if they didn’t think he was hot, what if…</p><p>The door opens a crack, and Woojin pokes his head out.</p><p>“Oh? Minho, what’s up?” Woojin asks curiously.</p><p>“I…uh…had a favor I wanted to ask of you and Chan” Minho says, wringing his hands together nervously.</p><p>“Can it wait? We’re kinda in the middle of something right now.”</p><p>“Uh…it has to do with that something actually…” Minho tears his gaze from the floor to timidly look up at Woojin, hoping the older would understand what he meant.</p><p>“Oh? Did you want to join us?” Woojin asks with a twinkle in his eye, excited at the prospect.</p><p>Minho blushes furiously and shyly nods his head.</p><p>“If you guys are okay with that…I’d like to…please.”</p><p>Woojin turns his head to look at Chan, now only half naked. When they’d heard the knock, they’d both scrambled to put their pants back on, but not before Woojin had shoved the plug back into Chan. He now casually sat in his producer chair, waiting for a resolution of the situation.</p><p>Chan nods back to Woojin, and Woojin opens the door fully to let Minho in.</p><p>Minho walks in and is hit with the realization that both Chan and Woojin are shirtless.</p><p>Bright red now, he averts his eyes, and awkwardly stands in the middle of the room, unsure of himself.</p><p>Chan and Woojin struggle to not coo at the boy, knowing this is out of his comfort zone. He had dropped a couple of hints to the duo before, but they didn’t want to force him into anything, so they had left him an open invitation, figuring he’d come by if he wanted to join. They had been less subtle around him, touches longer and riskier, flashing hickies occasionally. And now here he is.</p><p>The snap of the door startles Minho, and he turns to see Woojin locking the door.</p><p>“Before we do anything, Minho, Woojin and I want you to know that you don’t have to do anything, we won’t be mad if you want to stop. This is all about feeling good, so if you don’t want this—” Chan starts.</p><p>“I do, I do want this.” Minho says. Gaining confidence, he finally looks up from the floor and looks straight at Chan and Woojin. “I want you both.”  After a slight pause, a bright red blush paints his cheeks and his shyness returns, “...if that’s okay.”</p><p>Smiling, Woojin makes the first move. He grabs Minho’s arm and pulls him gently to the futon, sitting down on the edge and pulling Minho on top of him.</p><p>“On my lap baby” Woojin says. Minho shivers at the pet name, and his cock twitches in interest.</p><p>“Aw Minnie’s so cute.” Chan coos from his seat.</p><p>Determined to assert some sort of dominance, Minho climbs further on top of Woojin, straddling him with his thighs and linking his arms behind Woojin’s head. He leans in for just a quick peck, but a firm hand on the back of his neck keeps him close. Tilting his head, he feels Woojin nip his bottom lip, asking for permission. He gasps into the kiss when Woojin’s tongue intertwines with his. Pressing his body closer, he relishes in the feeling of Woojin’s toned abs on his clothed cock. Suddenly his clothes are too confining, he needs to get closer to Woojin. He pulls back to quickly throw off his shirt and leans back in for more.</p><p>He’s always liked kissing but something about kissing Woojin is both heady and exhilarating. He whimpers when Woojin’s grips on his hips tighten.</p><p>“No moving yet, kitten” Woojin whispers against his lips. Minho hadn’t realized he’d been grinding down on Woojin, searching for any sort of friction on his now rock-hard dick. The new pet name doesn’t go unnoticed either, a blush filling his cheeks and he hides his face in Woojin’s neck.</p><p>A hand reaches over and pulls his chin up, and he comes face-to-face with Chan. He’d moved onto the futon behind Woojin, sandwiching the older. He smiles and tilts his head, silently asking for permission. Minho licks his lips eagerly, and goes in for a heated kiss.</p><p>Chan feels different, Minho realizes. Whereas Woojin’s lips are firmer, Chan’s are plush and soft. Where Woojin takes his time, slowly and calmly unraveling Minho, Chan’s kisses are fiery and passionate. Woojin tastes like mint, Chan tastes like strawberries. He moans into Chan’s mouth as Woojin’s mouth finds one of his nipples. He’s overwhelmed in the best way, pleasure bombarding him from multiple angles, and his pants are uncomfortably tight.</p><p>Chan pulls away, giving Minho time to take a shaky breath. Woojin’s got one his nipple in between his fingers and the other in his mouth, and he arches into Woojin’s touches, unbearably hard at this point. He resists grind down onto Woojin’s lap, the strong grip on his right hip reminding him to be good for Woojin. He feels Woojin move from his chest to press light kisses on his neck and jaw.</p><p>“Let’s get these pants off, shall we?” Woojin whispers into Minho’s neck. Patting his butt, Woojin gently pushes Minho back to stand up. Minho scrambles off him and pulls off his shorts. Now naked, he looks back at Woojin and Chan to see Chan on Woojin’s lap now instead. They’re making out messily, saliva smearing, tongues tangled.</p><p>He’s slightly upset that Chan took his spot, and now he doesn’t know what to do. His train of thought is interrupted when Woojin’s large hands spreading Chan’s cheeks, and he finally sees what Chan’s been hiding.</p><p>“Chan hyung, is that…a plug?” Minho asks with an almost reverent tone. His porn watching days had not prepared him for this sight in real life.</p><p>“Go ahead and play with it, Minnie, Chan likes that.” Woojin said, pulling back from Chan for a second. Chan is bright red, but remains silent, burying his face in Woojin’s neck.</p><p>Minho kneels behind Chan and reaches for the plug, tracing it gently. Unsure of himself, he looks to Woojin for confirmation. Woojin nods encouragingly, one hand in Chan’s hair, one still groping his ass.</p><p>Minho pulls the plug out slowly, fascinated with the way Chan’s rim grips onto it. Chan’s moaning into Woojin’s neck now, redder than before. Pulling it all the way out, he watches Chan’s hole flutter, asking to be filled. Answering the call, Minho pushes two of his fingers into Chan.</p><p>Chan gasps in shock, not expecting the intrusion, and his hips unconsciously pull away from the dry burn, despite being loose enough to accommodate the fingers easily.</p><p>“Min, you’re not supposed to go in without lube”, Woojin scolds.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t—” Minho begins but Woojin interrupts “—but luckily Chan’s a bit of a pain slut.”</p><p>Minho’s brain short circuits, and he just stares at Woojin, mouth open. Chan whines at the comment, shaking his head.</p><p>Minho watches as Woojin slaps his ass, and Chan’s hips jolt forward as he lets out a broken whimper.</p><p>“Don’t lie baby boy. If Minho’s gonna join us, he’s gonna need to know these things.”</p><p>Minho is barely listening; now focused on the feeling of Chan on his fingers. His dick pulses, leaking a bit of precum at the thought of thrusting into this tight warmth. He spreads his fingers, amazed at the way Chan’s walls spread too. Pushing in deeper, he starts curling his fingers. He’s never found his own prostate, but surely at this angle, he should be able to find—Chan goes rigid, back arching, and Woojin laughs.</p><p>“What a good boy, Minnie, you found Chan’s spot.”</p><p>Minho blushes again for what feels like nth time, and Woojin takes note.</p><p>“Aww, does our lil Minnie have a praise kink?”  Minho doesn’t respond, but his ears turn a bright pink and his dick twitches slightly.</p><p> “Go on Chan, tell him what a good job he’s doing.” Woojin instructs.</p><p>“I…mmm…f-feels good Minho, thank you.”</p><p>Minho continues to assault Chan’s prostate, entranced with the sounds coming from Chan. He slides a third finger into Chan, forcing muffled moans out of Chan. Looking up, he sees that Woojin and Chan are back to making out, but Chan’s now got a hand on Woojin’s massive length, slowly pumping it. Chan’s trembling, but Minho doesn’t let up, constantly applying pressure to Chan’s prostate.</p><p>Chan gasps and pulls away from Woojin. “Sir… please… I’m so close… can I please…”</p><p>Shocked by the title change, Minho momentarily stops moving. Chan lets out a cry and begins rocking his hips down to try and pleasure himself. Woojin grabs Chan’s hips, stilling them. “Not yet, the fun’s just getting started baby boy.”</p><p>Minho’s mind is all over the place. With all the titles and pet names being thrown around, he feels his brain turn to mush. Still frozen, he’s brought back to the present when Chan clenches down on his fingers again.</p><p>“Minnie, kitten, come up here please”, Woojin addresses Minho, who hurriedly obeys. As he gets up, Woojin whispers something into Chan’s ear. Chan nods, and moves off of Woojin and onto all fours in the middle of the futon.</p><p>“Sunshine, go sit at the top over there” Woojin directs Minho. He complies immediately, the new pet names not really registering in his mind, but his dick twitching slightly every time.</p><p>Once he’s settled, Chan approaches him, looking up at Minho. “Is this okay Minnie?” Chan asks as he moves his mouth closer to Minho’s crotch. It takes Minho a moment to respond, his brain working sluggishly. Chan looks irresistible, lips bright red and swollen, covered in a light sheen of sweat, pupils blown wide with lust and want. He swallows dryly and nods his head.</p><p>“Words, kitten. Use your words please.” Woojin commands from the other end of the futon.</p><p>“I…uh… yes please Chan” Minho croaks out.</p><p>With permission granted, Chan eagerly takes Minho into his mouth, swallowing him up to the base in one go. Minho shuts his eyes and moans loudly, not expecting that from Chan. Chan hums around him, sending vibrations up his dick and Minho reflexively bucks his hips. The wet heat of Chan’s mouth feels so good that Minho is worried he won’t last. He opens his eyes and looks down at Chan ready to tell him so, but he instantly regrets doing so. Chan lips are stretched around his cock, tears in the corner of his eyes, and the sight pushes Minho closer to the edge. He clenches his fists, trying to stave off the tightening knot in his abdomen. Thankfully, Chan pulls back, giving himself time to breathe, but as he does so, Woojin slams all the way into Chan. Chan’s eyes roll back into his head, his back arches and his arms give out. Fully bottomed out, Woojin uses a hand to lift up Chan’s torso. In shock yet, again Minho just stares at the duo in front of him.  </p><p>“Channie, don’t be rude. Minnie’s waiting.” Woojin says icily.</p><p>Trembling again, Chan gasps out an apology. “I…I’m sorry Minnie.”</p><p>He returns to Minho’s cock, giving the tip a couple of kitten licks before sinking his head back down. Minho groans, loving the sight in front of him. Chan swallows around him and he bucks into Chan’s mouth, causing the boy to gag and pull off.</p><p>Sheepishly, Minho apologizes, “Sorry Chan…it feels too good.”</p><p>“It’s…ah… okay Minnie.” Chan reassures him.</p><p>“Don’t worry kitten, Channie likes that. Right, Channie? Why don’t you let Minnie fuck your mouth? Just sit there and let us use you like the useless little slut you are, hm?”</p><p>Minho stares at Woojin. He can’t believe what he just heard; those harsh words are nothing like the kind caring hyung he knows. Worried about Chan, he looks down at him, but Chan simply moans around his dick, and quickly pulls off to say a simple “Yes, please sir.”  </p><p>Chan looks up at Minho. “Please Minnie, use my mouth, please wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible, but Minho gets even harder. He tangles his hands into Chan’s hair, and guides him gently back to his cock. Once Chan sinks down again, Minho pulls slightly on his locks, testing the waters. Satisfied with the whimper Chan lets out, Minho tugs harder and begins thrusting into Chan’s mouth. At the same time, Woojin begins thrusting into Chan.</p><p>Every time Woojin thrusts into Chan, it pushes Chan up onto Minho’s dick, and just the thought of that brings Minho closer to the edge. The sounds in the room are downright filthy, from Chan’s muffled whimpers and groans, to the squelch of lube and Woojin’s grunts.</p><p>Minho’s loving this. He’s loving this except…he wishes he was Chan. The whimpers coming from Chan, the way Woojin is manhandling him…he wants that. He wants Woojin to hold his hips so hard they’ll bruise, to pound into him while he chokes on Chan’s dick. He gets pulled back to the present when a particularly hard thrust from Woojin makes Chan gag. The spasms of Chan’s throat make the knot in his abdomen tighten, dangerously close to snapping.  </p><p>From the way Chan is shaking, he’s close too. Chan taps twice on Minho’s thigh, and he takes that as a sign to pull off.</p><p>“Sir, I’m close can I please?” Chan manages to whimper out.</p><p>“Can you please what Channie? You have to be specific baby.” Woojin teases.</p><p>“Ahh, please can I cum, please, please” Chan is babbling at this point, thighs shaking from holding himself up.</p><p>“Cum for me.” Woojin says as he leans down to bite Chan’s shoulder.</p><p>With permission, Chan lets go, ropes of white covering the futon below. Woojin strokes him through his orgasm, groaning at how Chan tightens around his dick. He gently pulls out of Chan, who falls to the side, spent.</p><p>“Channie, baby, you in there?” Woojin asks, moving over to give him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Barely, I think my soul just left through my dick,” Chan responds lazily.</p><p>Woojin chuckles, pressing another small kiss on his lips. “I’m gonna take care of Minho now, is that okay?” he asks.</p><p>“Go, go” Chan says, slapping Woojin’s ass. “Give Min the dicking of his life.”</p><p>He looks up to meet Minho’s eyes, wide and shining. Minho sits at the top of the futon, own dick forgotten in favor of watching the show unfold. Grabbing some tissues, Woojin quickly cleans up Chan’s release. He then scoots over to Minho, cupping his cheek gently.</p><p>“Hi, Minnie babie, how are you?” he asks gently.</p><p>Pulled out of his stupor, Minho looks at Woojin, awestruck.</p><p>“Can... Can I do that too?” he says without thinking. After a moment, he turns bright red and averts his eyes.</p><p>Gently, Woojin makes Minho look at him. “Of course, Minnie, we can do anything you’d like.”</p><p>Minho smiles shakily and pushes a quick peck onto Woojin’s lips.</p><p>“Okay, uh then, let’s do this.” Minho says with false bravado.</p><p>Woojin chuckles as he helps maneuver Minho onto his back, legs spread. Minho’s nerves are through the roof. He’s never had someone else finger him, and he doesn’t quite know what to expect.</p><p>“I’m gonna start now okay, sunshine?” Woojin asks from in between his legs.</p><p>Minho nods with his eyes screwed shut, all muscles tensed.</p><p>“Words, kitten. Use your words.” Woojin says with a light smack on Minho’s thighs.</p><p>“Yes, Woojin please.” Minho breathes out. He breathes deeply, forcing himself to relax, but he reflexively tenses again when he first feels Woojin’s lubed fingers tease around his hole.</p><p>“Be good for me. Relax Minnie baby, relax.” Woojin tells him.</p><p>He breathes deeply again, and as he relaxes, Woojin pushes the first finger in.</p><p>Minho gasps, the feeling entirely different from when he’s done it. Woojin’s fingers are longer, reaching further into him, and are entirely unpredictable. The intrusion is weird, not entirely pleasant yet. Minho feels a grip on his hand, and he opens his eyes to see Chan on his right side, holding his hand.</p><p>“Min, baby I’m going to add another finger okay?” Woojin asks.</p><p>“Yes, please, I’m ready” Minho replies.</p><p>He gasps when the second finger pushes in. He knows Woojin’s fingers are thicker than his own, but now he feels the difference. Minho starts when he feels a hand on his dick; Chan’s other hand now stroking him gently. With the elder duo’s combined effort Minho’s starting to feel good, moaning softly when Woojin starts scissoring his fingers.</p><p>When Woojin pushes in a third, Minho instinctively clenches down. When he does so, Woojin’s fingers brush his prostate, and wow, Minho wants more of that. He repeats the action, trying to get that wave of pleasure again, and he starts grinding down onto Woojin’s finger.</p><p>Woojin laughs, and Minho looks at him.</p><p>“I asked you to be good Kitten. Good kitties don’t try to take more than they’re given. Guess I’ll have to stop.”</p><p>Minho panics, he can’t stop, it feels so good. “No no please, please, I’ll be good Woojin I promise.”</p><p>Woojin raises an eyebrow, “Woojin? That’s not my title baby.”</p><p>“Sir, sir please, I’ll be good, Minnie will be good for you.” Minho quickly corrects himself.</p><p>Woojin coos, “Aw my sweet kitten, you’re learning so well. I’ll have to reward my smart kitty.”</p><p>Minho nearly cries when Woojin’s fingers start moving again, but Woojin intentionally dodges his prostate. When Woojin pulls out, Minho lets out a small whimper, the sudden emptiness is unpleasant. He lets out a confused whine when Woojin pulls away.</p><p>“Shhh Minnie, I’m just getting a new condom so I can really fuck you.”</p><p>The words send a tremble through Minho, who clenches around nothing. Chan reaches over and turns Minho’s face so he can get a kiss.</p><p>“You’re gonna love this Min. Woojin’s dick and technique are the best” Chan tells him.</p><p>“Stop that Chan, you’re gonna make me blush.” Woojin replies, as he rips open a new condom and slides it on.</p><p>Chan sits up a bit and winks at him, “Good.”</p><p>“Brat. Don’t make me punish you.” Woojin threatens.</p><p>Chan just smiles.</p><p>Minho watches the exchange, feeling like he’s intruding on a personal moment. He stays quiet, not sure of his role in this.</p><p>Woojin notices his discomfort, and looks at Minho, “Hmm, but Minnie’s a good kitty, I won’t ever need to punish you right?”</p><p>A tremble runs through Minho, the praise and idea of punishment making his brain mushy again.</p><p>“Maybe next time, I’ll let Minho decide your punishment, huh Chan?”</p><p>Chan looks at Minho, “If Minnie wants, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Minho?”</p><p>He looks up back at Woojin, “I’d… be down.” The promise of a next time settles something inside of him, making him feel less like an intruder, and more like a participant.</p><p>“Right but, for now, can I Min?” Woojin asks, settled back in between his legs.</p><p>“Yes, yes please, I want your dick in me.” Minho replies.</p><p>Minho whimpers as he feels Woojin’s dick force its way into his ass. Even as stretched as he was, Woojin’s cock still stretched him out more in the best way possible. He doesn’t even realize he’s moaning until Chan shuts him up by kissing him again. He feels like Woojin’s dick goes on forever, pushing so deep into him, he’s sure he could see him bulge through his stomach. When Woojin finally bottoms out, Minho is a gasping trembling mess.</p><p>Minho feels so full, stuffed full of cock and it’s better than he ever imagined. He can feel the heat of Woojin deep in him, can feel every throb of his cock. He opens his eyes to look down at Woojin, and he is shocked to see a slight bulge in his stomach. There’s no way…</p><p>“Can I move Min?” Woojin asks, a strain in his voice from how long he’s waited.</p><p>Minho shakily replies “Yeah, I’m ready”, eyes still transfixed on the bulge.</p><p>Woojin pulls out, only to immediately thrust back in, and pleasure shoots through Minho. Woojin sets a brutal pace, slamming back into Minho so hard that he moves up the futon. His brain has fully turned to goop now, only able to think about the pleasure running through his body. When Woojin shifts his hips slightly, Minho sees stars. Whimpers get fucked out of him, and he feels his abdomen tighten quickly.</p><p>“I..Woojin…sir… mm I’m close” he manages to get out. The heat pools in his stomach and he knows this orgasm is going to be huge, but right as the pleasure starts to crest, Woojin stills and clamps a hand on his dick.</p><p>“No no no, why, I’ve been good.” Minho cries as his orgasm receeds.</p><p>“Shhh, no it’s not a punishment, Kitty, it’s a reward.”</p><p>With tears glistening in his eyes, Minho looks up to Woojin confused. “Reward?” he asks timidly.</p><p>“Reward, Minnie. You’ve been so good, I decided you should be rewarded. What do you want, Min?”</p><p>Minho looks over at Chan, who’s been lying next to him just holding his hand. “Can Minnie have Channie?” he asks softly.</p><p>Woojin coos at Minho, endeared by his cuteness. “Do you want to fuck Chan, Minnie? I can fuck you while you fuck Chan?”</p><p>Minho nods vehemently, “Can I Channie? Can Minnie fuck you please?”</p><p>How is Chan supposed to refuse when Minho looks like this, glowing with sweat, tears in his eyes, messed up hair? He nods, presses a quick kiss to Minho’s lips and gets onto all fours. Woojin pulls out and Minho gets behind Chan and slowly sinks into him. They both groan at the feeling.</p><p>“Ready Min?” Woojin asks.</p><p>“Mmm…please wreck me sir” Minho replies.</p><p>Smiling, Woojin pushes back into Minho, and Minho’s in heaven. He thought before was good, but now with Chan tight and hot around him, while also speared on Woojin’s dick, he’s actually incapable of any thoughts. He whimpers and falls onto Chan’s back, breathing heavily. Woojin stays still, letting Minho control the situation. Minho starts thrusting into Chan, and in doing so fucks himself back on Woojin’s cock. With every forward snap, he buries into Chan’s heat, with every pull back he impales himself onto Woojin. The combination of sensations gets him back to the edge super quickly, thrusts becoming more and more erratic as his pleasure crests. With a couple of strokes from Woojin, Chan cums again for a second time, and the contraction of his walls is what finally sends Minho over the edge.</p><p>Everything goes white, and all he hears is static. His orgasm washes over him in waves, pulsing through him for what seems like hours. When he regains his senses, Woojin has a tight grip on his hips. He’s still in Chan and Woojin’s still in him, but neither make a move to get off.</p><p>“Min, I’m close, can I?” Woojin asks. Minho nods, and the wind is immediately knocked out of him when Woojin thrusts back in. He and Chan let out simultaneous whines, the overstimulation mixing pain and pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Woojin lets out a deep grunt, and Minho feels him fill the condom.</p><p>He would’ve liked to be filled, but that’ll wait til next time. Woojin gingerly pulls out, and helps Minho pull out of Chan. Chan and Minho collapse onto the futon, spent. Chan reaches out for cuddles, and wraps Minho into a warm hug, ignoring the fluids on both of them and the futon. He snuggles into Chan’s chest, happy and satiated.</p><p>Woojin comes back with baby wipes and pulls them apart to quickly wipe them both down. Once he finishes that, he plops down behind Minho trapping him in a WooChan sandwich. Minho doesn’t mind though; the elder duo gives the best hugs, and correspondingly the best cuddles. He hears the duo talking but is too worn out to respond. Content, he begins to drift off, but he makes a note to make room in his schedule for “Elder Time”.</p><p>~</p><p>“Has anyone seen Minho?” Jisung asks.</p><p>“I saw him go into Chan’s studio after his dance practice” Seungmin replies.</p><p>“Oh god, now they’re all going to be fucking huh?” Jeongin cries from the couch.</p><p>“They WHAT?!” Hyunjin yells from his spot cuddling Jeongin.</p><p>“You didn’t know? Elder Time is just WooChan fucking time. They think they’re subtle and shit, but we knew after like a week” Changbin says.</p><p>“I didn’t know” Hyunjin whispers. Seungmin lovingly pats his head, “It’s okay, you’re not the best at deductions”.</p><p>Hyunjin pouts, snuggling further into Jeongin while also pulling Seungmin closer to him.</p><p>“Do you think they know we fuck?” Hyunjin asks his boyfriends.</p><p>“You WHAT?” It’s Changbin’s turn to yell from his spot cuddling Felix. Felix laughs and turns to his boyfriend, booping him on the nose. “You didn’t know? They’re not exactly subtle Binnie.”</p><p>Changbin pouts and snuggles closer to Lix, “Well now I know.” He huffs.</p><p>Jisung standing in the entrance to the living room, sighs loudly. “I’ll just have to join them next time then.”</p><p>“You WHAT?” the five of them yell.</p><p>Jisung looks at them unfazed, “Minho’s my soulmate, so if he goes, I gotta go too. Y’all can join too if you want, but we’d probably be better off staying in the apartment then. Chan’s studio is only so big.”</p><p>“You know that’s actually not a bad idea” Jeongin taps his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>Seungmin sits up, eliciting a whine from Hyunjin. “We NEED to make this happen. Who is in?”</p><p>The rest of the members huddle up, and they begin to hatch a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha this got out of hand huh. I meant for it to be like 2,000 words, but here we are. Also funnily enough I didn't mean for it to have Dom/Sub but it happened oops. The heart wants what the heart wants. </p><p>I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading. </p><p>Come follow me on my nsfw twitter (I'm new so there's nothing up yet, but I'll probably drop drabbles there):<br/>@chnssub</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>